


A Mother's Fury

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Series: Weasley Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Family, Gen, Molly vs Bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: Molly Weasley had already lost a son during the Battle of Hogwarts, but seeing her daughter Ginny miss death by mere inches hours later was the final straw for her. Determined to kill the person who tried to kill her daughter, Molly embarks in a furious duel, determined to protect her loved ones from the evil Bellatrix Lestrange.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasly/Hermione Granger
Series: Weasley Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729258
Kudos: 16





	1. The Duel

The screams and shouts of curses filled the air with the ash and war cries as carnage ensured. Molly Weasley had never seen so much fighting; It was intense as Death Eaters and the defenders of Hogwarts moved to the Great Hall to avoid being trampled by the giants.

An hour ago, all had seemed lost. Many people had given their lives to defend Hogwarts including her son Fred. Harry Potter had gone to give himself up to Voldemort and returned dead in Hagrid's arms. This was the worst night of Molly's life- she had lost two children tonight. Whilst he was not hers, Harry was more than good as her son.

But Harry's death was the spark that made the defenders of Hogwarts fight back. Led by Neville Longbottom, they defied the Dark Lord and aided by the villagers of Hogsmeade, Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest and the House Elves of the Hogwarts Kitchens, it became a full-blown riot.

Molly didn't consider herself much of a duellist, so she skirted the edges of the Great Hall, helping shield the dead with Madam Pomfrey and her volunteers whilst watching the many duels play out in front of her.

She saw Dolohov fall to Flitwick with a scream, McNair slammed against the wall by Hagrid.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were running about, screaming for their son. Despite them being on opposite sides, Molly felt sorry for them. She knew what it was like to lose a son.

Every surviving member of her family was fighting. Bill was duelling three Death Eaters at once. She was surprised to see Charlie aiding the Centaurs and House Elves in taking down a very large Death Eater. Percy and Arthur were fighting side by side taking out the Minister for Magic, their feud put behind them.

George and Lee Jordon slammed Yaxley to the floor, the two of them looking odd without Fred. Ron and Neville Longbottom brought down Fenrir Greyback. Molly felt a sliver of savage pleasure at seeing the man who scarred Bill getting his comeuppance.

Voldemort was duelling Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn. Her old potions teacher was quite spry for his age as he held his own against Voldemort's assault. But even the three of them together couldn't finish Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange was also duelling three people. Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and- Ginny?

Molly's heart skipped a beat. Her daughter was in the thick of it, ferociously striking at Bellatrix who was doing her utmost to destroy her three opponents. It was at that moment when Molly realised that Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore- she was a woman in her own right.

In some ways, Molly could see her younger self in Ginny. She was fierce, full of life and fought like a lioness going toe to toe with Bellatrix who was looking furious that she couldn't defeat the three girls. She let out a snarl and a jet of green light shot from her wand heading straight for Ginny.

Molly froze in horror, time slowing down. Not Ginny! She had already lost her son. She can't lose her daughter as well. However, the Killing Curse missed her by inches. Molly should've been relieved that Ginny wasn't killed, but she felt as if a dam had burst in her chest. Ginny might've been a woman now, but she will always be Molly's daughter.

She couldn't let Ginny die. Molly was tired of feeling helpless. She had to do something.

" **NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!** " Molly screamed, her voice echoing around the hall. As She ran at Bellatrix, she could've sworn that she had knocked into something solid. But that didn't matter now. She had to deal with the witch that tried to kill her daughter.

Bellatrix wheeled around, her eyes wide in astonishment. She saw Molly and laughed her head off. The sound of her derisive laughter caused Molly's blood to boil; It was time to teach her a lesson.

She barked at the girls to stand aside and once they were out of the way, Molly sent curse after curse at Bellatrix taking her by surprise. The smirk from her face soon vanished and it was replaced by a snarl and she sent a barrage of curses of her own.

The onslaught caused Molly to stagger back, but she quickly recovered. She had faced far worse temper tantrums from her children.

"No! Get back!" Molly shouted as a couple of people rushed in to help her. "She is mine!"

Molly didn't need help from others. This was between her and Bellatrix.

The ground was hot as the two battled it out. Bellatrix was a formidable opponent. Molly poured every bitter feeling into her duel, desperate to defeat her. No longer was she going to remain at home whilst her loved ones risked their lives, no longer was she going to feel helpless.

Nor was she helpless. She knew her fair share of curses and soon, she was certain that she was getting under Bellatrix's nose.

Bellatrix paused the duel, surveying Molly with those hideous gaunt eyes.

"What will happen to your children when I've _killed_ you?" She asked Molly in a mocking tone, her evil eyes bulging madly. Their duel had rattled her. Why did she have to talk like a little girl? She was a grown woman for heaven's sake. "When Mummy has gone the same way as Freddie?"

Hot, molten fury erupted in Molly as that hag _dared_ to mention Fred's name. She had spent the entire war dreading one of her family being killed, her Boggart even took the form of her dead family members.

Seeing Fred's body was like losing her brothers Fabian and Gideon all over again. She will not lose anyone else.

" **YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH OUR CHILDREN AGAIN!** " Molly screamed at the top of her voice.

With every ounce of her strength, Molly sent her curse at Bellatrix who was once again laughing nauseatingly at her.

This curse wasn't just for Fred. It was for all of the loved ones that were lost during the two wars. It was for her lost brothers, Fabian and Gideon, James, Lily and Harry Potter. Their sacrifices will never be forgotten, Sirius Black the innocent man, Frank and Alice Longbottom for their minds will never be the same again, Remus and Tonks who will leave behind their orphaned son.

It was the memory of all those people that drove Molly to keep fighting.

She was so blinded by rage that she didn't remember the curse that she used. It hit Bellatrix square in the chest and Bellatrix's eyes bulged with surprise, no longer laughing anymore, the joke clearly on her. At last, she fell.

There was a resounding cheer in the Great Hall. Molly didn't even know that she had attracted an audience.

There was a scream of fury and McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn went flying as Voldemort turned his wand on Molly, his red eyes full of rage. Molly braced herself for his wrath.

" _Protego!_ " roared an all-too-familiar voice and a shield appeared between Molly and Voldemort.

Harry Potter had appeared in the Hall alive and well. It was a miracle. People cheered at Harry's reappearance but Harry's eyes were on Voldemort.

Ginny ushered Molly away as Harry and Voldemort began to circle one another. Duelling not with wands, but words. Molly like all the rest, waited with bated breath to see who would emerge victorious.


	2. Aftermath

Harry had won, Voldemort was dead. Molly wasn’t sure whether or not she was dreaming- She couldn’t believe it was all over.

It was noon and Molly hadn’t slept a wink after that exhausting night. She had spent the hours after Voldemort’s death receiving the thanks from many of those who had lost a loved one to Bellatrix. In the eyes of those people, she was as much as a hero as Harry was.

“Nice one, Mrs Weasley,” Neville Longbottom had said, grinning at her whilst holding the sword of Gryffindor. Molly remembered Harry holding that very same sword five years ago when he had saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets.

“Thank you, dear,” Molly said smiling at him. “Well done to you, too”

Molly made sure to give him a big hug. She had remembered hearing the news about Frank and Alice Longbottom and she was certain that if they were in the right state of mind today, they would be very proud of him.

She spent the rest of the morning sitting at the house tables. But no one was sitting according to Hogwarts House anymore. They were all jumbled together.

“Are you okay, Mum?” Ginny asked, jerking Molly out of her thoughts as she sat down next to her.

“Yes, dear,” Molly sighed. “I will be.”

The pain of losing Fred left a hole in Molly’s heart that she knew would take many years to fill. She still hadn’t entirely gotten over losing her brothers Fabian and Gideon. But losing a son was more painful and Molly knew that the entire family would have to pull together to get through this.

“Thanks for finishing off Bellatrix,” Ginny said quietly. “You were brilliant. I’ve never seen you fight before.” 

Molly had earned a lot more respect from her family after defeating Bellatrix. She was initially shaken up after killing her-. The thought of killing someone was never on her mind. But after seeing how many lives Bellatrix had taken, how many lives she had ruined, Molly couldn’t have stood there and watched Bellatrix kill her daughter.

If she didn’t stop Bellatrix, she would’ve gone on to kill more people, splitting more families. Bellatrix didn’t know what it was like to be a mother. She didn’t know what it was like losing a son. She didn’t experience the joys that motherhood brought. The joys of holding your child for the first time, watching them take their first steps.

Bellatrix didn’t understand any of that and Molly felt a sliver of pity for her. 

“I was doing my job as a mother, Ginny,” Molly said quietly. “It doesn’t matter if you are sixteen or thirty-six. I will _always_ be here for you.”

“Thanks,” Ginny said, resting her head on Molly’s shoulder. “I appreciate it.”

The two of them sat there for a while watching things unfold around them. Families were reunited or mourning the loss of a member.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were sitting with Parvati Patil looking very solemn. The poor Lavender Brown girl who Greyback had attacked was sent to St Mungo’s earlier, her condition worsening. They didn’t know if she was going to make it.

Horace Slughorn was pouring tea for Madam Pomfrey and her team of volunteers who all looked emotionally drained and exhausted.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were talking with the newly named Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. All of them looked grim as they surveyed the damage to the castle.

Argus Filch wasn’t sitting down. He was already sweeping the rubble, the large gash in his left arm bandaged up and Mrs Norris was at his heel. Molly had to admire his work ethic.

The three Malfoys were reunited together but looking unsure as if they were supposed to be there or not. Molly was pleased to see the Malfoys reunited with their son. There had been enough tragedy already. She felt no ill will towards Narcissa Malfoy who had a protective arm around Draco’s shoulder. At least she, unlike her sister knew what it was like to be a mother.

She caught Narcissa’s eye. She looked uncertainly at Molly and then to Ginny who was still resting her head on Molly’s shoulder. She gave Molly a nod and a small smile which Molly returned. Molly could see in Narcissa’s eyes the regret that she felt at Fred’s death.

Molly looked at her family and her sense of pride overwhelmed her. Apart from Fred, they had all made it. It was as if it were yesterday when they were all little boys playing in the Burrow, climbing trees and de-gnoming the garden.

But those days were long behind them now. The boys she had raised were now men in their own right and Molly loved them all so much.

Bill and Charlie were both chatting together as Fleur was tending to a cut on Bill’s arm. Molly smiled at the sight-. She felt ashamed of the way she had judged Fleur when she first met her. She clearly cared about Bill even when he was scarred by Fenrir Greyback, she remained at his side. 

She was pleased to see Charlie with them. Because he was living in Romania, she didn’t get to see him as much as the others and had missed him a lot. Molly noted with a pang of irritation, that he could do with a haircut.

Arthur and Percy were sitting at the end of the table, Percy’s robes were ripped and he had a cut on his cheek but he and Arthur were chatting amicably. It was nothing but a miracle that Percy was back with them again.

A huge weight lifted from Molly’s shoulders as all of that sadness and pent up anxiety lifted away.

George and Lee Jordan were sitting together, looking lost without Fred. Molly couldn’t bear to look at George a second longer than necessary, but then Angelina Johnson joined them, said some words to George and then put an arm around his shoulders.

That single gesture of kindness brightened Molly’s heart. Of all the people affected by the loss of Fred, George felt it the most. But he needn’t suffer alone. He had many friends that could help him and for the first time in ages, Molly felt hope that things will get better.

Ron and Hermione were sitting a table away, their heads close together and Molly was sure that they were holding hands. Molly hadn’t seen Ron for months. He had grown a lot. He looked more of a man than he did in August and it pleased her that he and Hermione were finally together.

She had watched them growing closer together for a long time and had been doing wonders on Ron’s self-esteem.

Then there was Harry; the reason why everyone in this hall was still alive.

He was sitting a table away from Molly and Ginny with Luna Lovegood and he looked exhausted- the poor dear- He had spent the entire morning being thanked and his hand shaken by so many people.

He had come a long way from being that polite little boy who asked to get onto the platform. She had watched him grow over the years and he too became a man in his own right. She was as proud of him as she was her own children. 

Ginny was also watching him, her head still on Molly’s shoulder.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Molly asked. She knew how much Ginny cared for Harry. Ginny had told her of their brief relationship last summer.

“He looks like he could do with some rest,” Ginny said. “There’ll be plenty of time to talk. We’ll have years.”

Molly was pleased with Ginny’s answer. There would be plenty of time to talk but for now, they had loved ones to bury and a world to rebuild. She hoped that they didn’t have to go through another war.

She had had enough trouble for a lifetime.


End file.
